The Scarecrow of many faces
by 0golden0
Summary: This going to be a massive AU, its gonna be rather dark. Its a world were Kakashi sacrificed himself instead of Obito his path is going to be different from canon though and it should be reasonably long. (the pairing isn't a main part of the story its just apart of the story)
1. Chapter 1

All ownership of the characters etc go to

Masashi Kishimoto

I only changed the way things played out!

* * *

" _The white fang was a true hero_ ". The cry babies voice kept echoing in his mind, it was maddening. The last time Kakashi had heard anyone talk about his father with anything other than hateful words or scorn had been a long time ago, a long long time ago. Kakashi was unhinged how could one single comment make him question his life demeanor of Shinobi Rules first. Before Kakashi could reel himself in he found he had turned 180 and was quickly heading the way Obito had ran off, without him the teme would probably get both himself and Rin killed.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find him his chakra signal it was like a beacon in the dense forest, _doesn't he know what stealth is…_ Kakashi positioned himself high in the tree over the spying Obito, the make shift cave an oddity in the sea of green. It was then Kakashi noticed a much more subtle chakra, well he smelt the origin first the disgusting stench of Iwa nin. The threat was moving in fast Obito was in trouble Kakashi had to intercept, he palmed the worn handle of his saber and dove. He landed between the invisible enemy and Obito with the grace of a fallen leaf, he unsheathed his blade and a quick swipe filled the air with a white trail followed by the dark blood of the enemy, it splatter over the ground. Obito spun around when he heard the swish of a blade and a painful grunt, what he expected was an enemy towering over him about to finish him off, what he hadn't expected was Kakashi to be standing over him in a defensive position? When had he got here? What was he doing here he made it clear he didn't care about them? Obito was about to ask but Kakashi had spun around and pushed him, Obito stumbled and began falling back down the little incline it all happened slow motion were Obito had been not a second ago Kakashi was, then his face exploded in a spray of blood his right arm swinging the saber a white trail.

Obito gawked he had never even seen it out of its holster. Then they were out of view and he hit the soft grass below. Before he could sit up though he was accompanied by a much larger body, one that was almost missing a head and there was already a copious amount of blood pooling around it. Obito's throat clenched and he tasted vomit he heaved up his breakfast, ramen. Obito had never seen death before and it was far from pleasant. After his stomachs contents were emptied a sickly green on the grass he looked up at his solemn partner crimson eyes widening, a large gash was over his left eye it was seeping blood it left a sticky trail down his face. As Kakashi looked down, his lone eye grey widened too "Obito your eyes, you have the Sharingan!" Obito about to saying something about the injury quick shut his mouth and tried again "I have the what? NO WAY!" his voice hysterical. Kakashi glad his friend harbored no hostile feelings about their argument eye smiled and replied in his monotone voice "we can celebrate later lets go save Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

The courageous duo stood at the daunting entrance of the cave, their eyes searching its shadowy depths. Their eyes locked onto the person of desire, Rin the team's faithful medic. She was bound by sturdy ropes and was letting out a whaling scream she was in a genjutsu, and it was a good one at that. The Iwa nin who had been sharpening his already razor sharp blades looked up sighing "That trash couldn't even handle two kids, worthless" The lanky man stood cracking his back the two boys went into offensive positions, they leapt into combat.

The man attacked his blades moving in a flurry of savage stabs and deadly swipes, he couldn't break through Obito's defense, the sharingan twirling was mesmerizing, he had chosen to kill him first of off the judgement the other one was injured and would be easier to deal with later, the kid wasn't as weak as he had originally thought though, what he didn't understand though was why the silver haired kid was only throwing shuriken not up close trying to be more of a help, it was like they were trying to move him away…. That's when he realized what they were doing. He cursed he had underestimated his opponents letting his blood lust control him and tunnel visioned the one he thought the most dangerous, they had played him for a fool. He cursed, how could he have been so stupid… He sent a spike of chakra through his body and broke the genjutsu. Kakashi noticing the subtle flicker in his adversary's beady little eyes knew the gig was up and he had to quit stalling and strike now Obito was only about half way through getting Rin undone, so he quit the defensive stance and went on attack knowing he had less than a second before the Iwa nin could retaliate. He moved in close his saber stretched in front of him sliced the man across his abdomen. The man feel to his knees as his innards feel out sloping all over the dirt with a sickening squelch, looking away with disdain he made his way over to his team. Obito had just released Rin from the genjutsu as Kakashi reached them. Kakashi didn't know why but he felt as if his whole body was on fire warning him something was wrong, he called for Obito to halt.

But it was too late Obito had already pulled Rin to her feet, and ever so slowly but so blindingly obviously the chair rose, Obito's and Rin's faces changed instantly from over joyed to distraught within a second realizing to late they had made a disastrous mistake, explosions began overhead it had been a pressure plate. The three bolted for the exit, Kakashi in between them been the ever vigilant one he saws it first and his stomach dropped to his feet, a boulder big enough to kill them all and it will if he doesn't act now. His mind racing with all the possible solutions there was only one and it was dangerous the odds of him surviving are almost zero, Kakashi smiled he is ok with that. He threw the hand signs together and a barrage of wind flew knocking both Obito and Rin out from under the massive boulder they were safe, but Kakashi wasn't out of the wood works yet, _no better time to try a new jutsu then the present right_? He mused as he threw new hand signs together he jumped as far as he could the bolder feel on top of him.

Seconds later the earth stopped shaking and the deafening sound of falling rocks stopped. Rin and Obito coughing from inhaling so much dust, they held onto the other to make sure they wouldn't lose each other again as sight was minimal, wondering what the hell hit them, it felt like a wind jutsu but where from they weren't stupid they saw the boulder above them they knew they wouldn't of made it but somehow they did. That was when they realized they were missing a third member realization dawned on both their sooty faces.

They stood up in a panic and started rummaging through the piles of rocks, debris flew left and right in their search. Kakashi hearing the commotion called out to them hoping they were ok, they were by his side within seconds Rin frozen at the sight of him while Obito was on his knees weeping, Kakashi's lower half was stuck under the giant boulder, Kakashi's grey eye flickered from the boulder to them and said in a meek voice " Hey, hey guess what you could say I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place" he let out a hollow chuckled at his own wit. Obito and Rin broke out of their stupor surprised, this was the very first time they had ever heard Kakashi make an attempt at a joke it didn't last long though as Rin held back a sob and dived at Kakashi, her healing chakra flowing out trying to heal him. Kakashi merely lifted her hands of off him he attempted a calming smile at her " I can't feel my lower half at all don't bother, I won't be coming back home this time Rin-chan sorry, But before we depart I want to say somethings I should of said a long time ago I want you to know I think you were the most amazing kunoichi I have ever meet, a cold hearted bastard like me doesn't deserve your time or to be on a team with you," he passes her the medic pouch she had given him, "take this please you'll be able to get more use out of it then me oh and take care of the dobe for me please I'm making you team leader so you'll need to take the kunai sensei gave me" he winks at Obito, who mutters under his breath, Rin takes the medic pouch and kunai into her trembling hands, tears carving trails down her dusty face.

Kakashi coughs before turning his bloody head to Obito who is trying desperately but failing utterly to hide his own tears "Come here dobe" Obito shuffles closer "I want to thank you for showing me the right path and been my friend, I would like give you my tanto." Obito stutters "But I didn't even get you anything?" He takes the holster from Kakashis's concerningly steady hand, he himself can barely hold onto it. Kakashi's lips form into a haphazard smile "No need I'm only trash anyway, don't grieve over me you two" The cave starts to shake again its beginning to completely cave in Kakashi chokes out "Uh uh tell sensei I'm sorry for failing him as a team leader and um he will make a great Hokage, NOW GO RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Obito grabs ahold of Rin looking back they see Kakashi disappear under an avalanche of rocks, Obito's tears fall without restraint now.

Obito and Rin are panting on top of the rubble when they feel a change in the wind, next thing they know a tall figure is next to them "Sensei" Rin cries Minato assesses the situation immediately, No Kakashi, both Obito and Rin somewhat hurt with Kakashi's equipment and a lot of rubble. He kicks into leader mode "where is Kakashi?" Obito stutters before looking at Minto "He, he was stuck under a boulder sensei we had to leave him, he saved us sensei but we had to leave him." Minato's eyes widen in absolute surprise _Kakashi gone not that kid impossible_? But his attention is brought back to Obito as he takes a closer look at his face "Obito what is wrong with your eyes, why are you crying blood?" Obito stutters "Oh? It must be an effect of the sharingan." Minato nods his head but he knows that is no ordinary sharingan they had tomoe not a spinning form he will have to look into it. Rin breaks Minatos thoughts "Sensei we need to get Kakashi out from under the rocks!" Minato rests a hand on her should looking at the hundreds of rocks many of which were unmovable.

It is dark, dust and lonely, but Kakashi isn't scared no he is used to the dark and loneliness what he isn't used to is this warm feeling inside of him he deduces that it is what people call happy, he likes this feeling he regrets not feeling it more… He knows he is not getting out of this one. He laughs at himself Kakashi the Killer died saving people no one in there right mind will believe that, his vision is beginning to fade as he thinks of all his regrets and triumphs the last thing he says before losing consciousness is "I wonder if sensei would be happy with me, I finally made friends?"

Minato turns around quickly thinking he had heard Kakashi's voice, but no he concluded that it was no use deluding himself no one could of survived that cave in it was completely ludicrous and it would be impossible to find him, he wipes away a stray tear that makes its way past his defenses it wouldn't look good to show weakness now he had to be an example remain strong for his two remaining students, the grieving trio left the accursed clearing to complete the mission like Kakashi would have wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

All ownership of the characters etc go to

Masashi Kishimoto

I only changed the way things played out!

* * *

Drip, Drip, Drip Kakashi's lone eye shoots open, his breath hitches in his throat, heartbeat erratic. His eye scans the surroundings searching for a light source, there's a hole in the ceiling its cloudy, heavy rain is falling through it. The previous events come back to him he looks at the perpetrating boulder, then it hits him excruciating pain he wants to cry out, it's coming from his legs he is confounded? That only means… he can't believe his luck that body hardening technique somewhat worked albeit ever bone in his left leg feels like it is broken and his right foot feels numb, he can't help but feel exuberant that warm feeling fills his entire body, he has the energy to run 100 miles. He wants to get home, so he analyses his situation, the lower half of his body has sunk into the ground effectively off the weight of the boulder, light is minimal but details can still be made out, the rain has turned the ground to soft slush easily dig able. Kakashi laughs at his luck, today was a good day. He had almost chewed through his mask and he was caked in mud but he had got out of the cave and was leaning against a tree exhausted, a smile graced his face as he made a splint for his left leg and applied the limited healing knowledge he knew. Bringing himself to his shaky feet he scanned his surroundings the rain had lightened a bit increasing visibility enough to make out a massive plume of smoke a couple hours away, with a bearing Kakashi spun 180 and began a very long journey home.

Many days and nights had passed when Kakashi had finally arrived at his beloved Konoha he had completely healed his leg and was at a steady pace. Arriving at the gate there was a large congestion of shinobi, not wanting to be held up he slipped through them into the city, there was a festival going on. Konoha was beautiful with the fiery colours and the joyous laughter and chit chat, it was when he walked past a rather boisterous pub that things took a turn for the worst. The drunkards inside were shouting at the loudest they could "THREE CHEERS TO THE HEROS OF KONOHA TEAM MINATO" a loud racket from the collective, then one pipes up his sake sloping over the floor in his sluggish movements "YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER? THEY MANAGED TO GET THAT TRAITOR KILLED" they erupt in laughter agreements among them. Kakashi freezes his hand twitches a savage fire burning in his eye his breath stopped, he wants to slaughter everyone in that bar and he could. He tries to reel his emotions in but as he concentrates, his hearing becomes better and he hears a very similar thing everywhere praise to Team Minato and the celebration of the death of a traitor. He shunshins away appearing at a place he hadn't been for years his childhood home.

The compound has graffiti over the walls and trash littered everywhere, he slides the door open stepping through the dusty threshold, it looks no different than when he had left except the heavy layer of dust over everything. He pays no heed to the details only the painful memories it brings, but it doesn't stop him and he quickly makes his way to that room. His hand stops on the rice paper door, he takes a deep breath before slowly sliding it open it goes incredibly easy. Unlike the rest of the house this room is clean not a speck of dust in sight the only thing marring its appearance is the black stain in the middle of the room. Kakashi shuts the door behind him and crouches before the stain. "Tou-san the people still loathe me after everything I have done for them, I even died for them!" A tear slides down his check "It makes me angry Tou-san you sacrificed yourself to appease them and they still weren't satisfied they still demanded more, I killed for them, I fought for them, I DIED FOR THEM!" Kakashi progressive gets mad the more he goes on his fist erupts on a mass of black electric he slams his fist into the ground several times leaving gaping holes in the wake of his fury he stands and attacks the room effectively destroying it, screaming "ITS KONOHA'S FAULT YOU DIED, THEY HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING, I HATE KONOHA I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Kakashi stalks out of his house with purposeful strides engulfed in fury and hatred, only turning around to throw hand signs together so fast it is unreadable and a ball of fire erupts from his mouth destroying his mask and setting his childhood home alight in a ferocious mass of flames. Kakashi's features illuminated by the flames a single black eye that sucks the light in like a black hole, his hair a slick black and a malicious smile as he slinks into the shadows, he wants to see if unlike his father they at least gave him a grave.

The rest of Team Minato are in a private restaurant enjoying a delicious meal creating small talk and trying to hid the embarrassment from the admirable cheers and congratulations from the passersbys and randoms, when Rin pipes up "so what's the occasion Sensei?" Minato chuckles and shows his easy smile whispers "I am been made Hokage." Surprise gasps from both Rin and Obito while Kushina holds Minato's hand a little bit tighter causing him to flinch in pain they all laugh with Obito declaring he would take the title from him some day. Slowly as the moment dies down and they become quiet the tension grows. Obito frowns and says "You know the very last thing Kakashi said to us was that Minato was going to become Hokage and to pass his congratulations on," he gives a weak chuckle "Do you think he actually knew sensei?" Minato laughs and looks at them fondly "Honestly Obito I wouldn't be surprised Kakashi always thought on a different level to us." Rin asks "Sensei so when is his funeral?" Minato chokes and looks to Kushina for help who looks down sadly. Obito putting his two cents in inquires "yea the last lot were a day after it was informed its almost been a week now?" Minato looks at them apologetically "He uh, won't be getting one…" The two indignant jaws hit the floor, Obito yells "what why?" Kushina trying to calm there rage "Its complicated Obito…" Minato lost in his past think about all the things Kakashi and he had survived no matter how bad the odds had been. Kushina noticing his lost look grabs him in an effort to comfort her husband. Rin quietly asks "they at least engraved his name right sensei?" Minato nods weakly still spaced out, Obito stands before declaring "I'm going to go see it!" They all agree leaving the appropriate bills on the table before departing, the funnel of smoke going unnoticed by the party.

They arrive at the grave yard the, the stars hiding behind the amassing clouds, their only source of light was the lamps that offered a flame that danced in the growing wind. The group approached the formidable stones, there large forms the focal point of the grounds. They arrived at the newest one only about half filled, still many of the names marred by weather or more likely a 3rd party source. They spent several minutes looking until Rin asked "Sensei where is his name?" He himself had seen it multiple times, praying that it was just a different Kakashi and not the one they knew, but he was the last Hatake left and he could lie to himself but not to his students, so he turned to face Rin shaky breath "It has been scratched out Rin" pointing to it a thin scratch right threw it scarring condemning the name. Kushina begins crying, while Rin thinks she's going to be sick quickly goes over to a bush. Obito on the other hand face darkens hidden in shadows his fists clenched knuckles white, he spits out "I'll get whoever did this, and make them pay!" Minato looks over sadly placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, Kushina still latched onto his other, "I don't think Kakashi would have wanted that Obito, I think Kakashi would have wanted us to be happy and live our lives in enjoyment not anger." Obito's anger quickly dissipates, unshed tears in his eyes he tries blinking them away unsuccessfully. Rin having returned makes a request "Sensei we really didn't know Kakashi all that well, you knew him longer then us didn't you? Could you please tell us about his life?" Minato chokes mind flashing to the very first time he had actually meet the infamous child Kakashi.

It was his first time been sent to direct combat on the front lines he was all nerves no sense, he was getting a tour of the makeshift camp having just been shown the mess hall they were moving onto the living quarters split into several segments, It was then that a squad arrived there was a total of four a boy with maroon hair no older than seven two ordinary men carrying a third who appeared to be unconscious, the occasional whimper, Minato intrigued about the boy asked the guide the response only a little concerning "Oh that, pfft that's on the traitors son not worth the clothes on its back, well I guess it did kill 23 people yesterday so it isn't a complete waste of space, we call it Kakashi the killer" chuckling he continued on with the tour, It was only later that night when he saw the kid training that he learned his hair was not a sick red but a magnificent silver.

His eyes begin to water at the memories he would rather forget clears his throat and flashes his most exaggerated smile yet "I don't think you really want to know about Kakashi's life Rin, But I think it's safe to say though that his happiest times were when he was with you two." Looking down Rin asked "Well could we at least know why his dream was what it was sensei?" He looks back at the stone remembering how his team first meet a fond smile graces his lips, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

He thought it would be a good idea to do introductions with his supposed new subordinates so he called them to the training grounds, when the last had arrived (it just so happened to be Obito) they began, "Hello so I am Minato Namikaze and I will be your sensei I thought it might be a good idea to get to know each other first." "So let us begin with our name, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses and our dreams." "You know my name already, I like ramen and teamwork, I dislike war my strengths are fuinjutsu, my weaknesses are genjutsu and my dream is to become Hokage!" Obito eager to take up the challenege began "I am Obito Uchiha, I like the Uchiha clan and sweets, my dislikes are rules and arrogant people, my strengths are uh fire jutsus, taijutsu in general everything, my weaknesses are genjutsu and fuinjutsu, and my dream is also to become the first Uchiha Hokage in all of history!" Rin been the next in line blushed a violet red "My name is Rin Nohara, I like helping people especially one (looks over at Kakashi blushing more), my dislikes are violence, my strengths are medical ninjutsu, my weakness is everything else really, sorry?, and my dream is to become the best medic kunoichi in all of Konoha." It been Kakashi's turn now he stands at attention before starting "I am Kakashi, I like training and rules (Obito says eww, Kakashi ignores him), I dislike emotions, weakness, failure and losing, my strengths are ninjutsu I know lightning, earth, fire and water I am struggling with wind as lightning is my affinity, my speed even though it pales in comparison to yours Minato sensei ( who chuckles and rubs the back of his neck), my weaknesses are my taijutsu is subpar of many jonin, my genjutsu is only average, my fuinjutsu is only basic knowledge and my kenjutsu expands to only a tanto and katana, my dream is to die of the village." After his speech Minato is visibly paler, Rin looks dumbfounded and Obito is spluttering and choking on his hard lolly having swallowed it half though by mistake… Obito having coughed up his lolly demands "What was that last bit I think I miss heard?" Kakashi looks at him and says "I am not going to repeat myself." Obito begins giving Kakashi some back lash, who out right ignores him while Rin tries to calm the two down (really only Obito).

Minato turning away from the obelisk as droplets begin to fall from the heavens smiling at them "I think you two are owed that at least, but let us get inside before we all catch a cold from the rain." After the party have left a figure emerges from the trees, a single white eye seeming to glow and erratic white hair, tears flowing down his face as he whispers "I love them, I can't hurt them, but they love Konoha and I can't hurt them by hurting Konoha." He is infront of the stone that had his name engraved a form of white lightning appears in his hand in the shape of a dancing blade he presses it to the stone where his name once was and drags it across effectively obliterating his name from it "whispering I love them, its my fault" as if it was his mantra before disappearing in a flash of white lightning, the only evidence that he had been there is the smoldering mark on the dark stone. Kakashi hadn't died during the Kannabi Bridge mission no he died that night to the harsh insults of the village and the caring love of his team.

* * *

Response- Huntress9894: Yo comrade in regards to Madara think about it why would he want a Hatake who has no sharingan? He can't really use him can he, but fear not a Madara will appear later on in the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Obito was withering with excitement at the chabudai, his breakfast sitting in front of him untouched, he would have tried to eat some but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He knew Rin wouldn't be upset she was as kind and loving as ever, the two had moved in together shortly after the accident at the bridge, both because it made sense fundamentally for team dynamics, economically as both would have an easier time paying rent and affording food, but the biggest reason that went unsaid by both parties was the need for closure and they needed each other to move on. Rin held Obito's hand in that comforting way only she could manage, offering him courage and reminding him of how strong he had become, he flashed his signature smile and pecked her check, the two had become an item. Rin was still sleeping having worked a late shift at the hospital and not wanting to wake her he placed his bowl in the sink and slipped out the door already adorned in his mission gear.

It was Obitos first time leading a A-rank mission he had been on enough prior to have a general expectation of what they pertain, but leading one was a whole different ball game. He was promoted to jonin at the age of 14 second in there generation to only Guy, and well Kakashi but he doesn't really like thinking about Kakashi. He had completed multiple high ranking missions even one B-rank turned S-rank, a dangerous missing nin, one of the 7 swords men of the mist showed up. A lot of konoha nin died that day, good friends of his it was also the day he earned his title Obito the untouchable.

Soon Obitos team was assembled and they departed at the break of dawn, one anbu (present for unspecified purposes), one jonin (to assess his performance) and two chunin. Obito was more than happy with the team, although he was concerned about the anbu they always put him on edge no one who was in that corp was 100% stable, but they were there for a reason they were jonin or above they would tolerate no less their missions demanded it both in skill and mindset. So he explained the details of the mission and how to they were going to solve it, a group of criminals were terrorizing a small village in the grass country it was their job to dispose of them easy enough. They departed into the forest not the least bit anticipating the 2 day journey.

Once they arrived the civilians in typical civilian fashion threw themselves at the feet of the entourage, both in fear because of what they were and praise as they had come to save them. Finding and dealing with the criminals was easy enough a few where chunin but most where genin, turns out the civilians had blown things out of proportion not an uncommon mistake but an annoying one none the less, what really peeved Obito off though was the anbu, who had mysteriously disappeared during the entire fight only to return covered in more blood then them, like what was the go with that? So he questioned him, the cold shoulder and turn the of a head only egged Obito on, that was until he slumped over unconscious.

When he awoke he was utterly confused he was tied up very tight, heavy chakra restriction bands, there goes the idea of becoming intangible. So he scans his surroundings he is tied with his team all accounted for he sighs in relief although they look a little worse for ware, bruises purpling and cuts swollen. It's then his fellow jonin notices he is awake and gives him a run down. Basically that the anbu had went and killed the leader of this Iwa team who off course was composed of at least three jonin the rest not enough evidence present to decide, all of whom had followed him back to us and taken the whole team hostage used for interrogation, Obito had been out for about a day, they took the team out within 10 seconds the sedation they used was very strong, also making a point to Obito that he doesn't blame him for anything in fact the anbu had led the Iwa-nin to their camp and the two chunin who were on watch where already asleep, they were going to be in deep shit when he got out of these handcuffs.

It was several hours later when the moon was high in the sky, its light adding an eerie glow to the camp. When a howl broke the silent night the significance of it even silenced the crickets, it wasn't the howl that startled Obito awake though it was the mad panic from inside the camp, Obito looked to his team they were equally confused as he was from what he could make out he kept hearing the name Scarecrow pop up, within a minute the whole camp was in their gear all in attack positions ready to slaughter anything that moved (which actually happened as a rat was skewered to a box). Obito hadn't realized when or how but all of a one second a man with slick black hair and a single back eye was standing by the extinguished fire, Obito blinked once confound. It was when one of the shinobi slowly turned around the whites of his eye showing his utter panic finally saw the form of the uninvited man standing in the camp as if he was strung up on a cross, Obito guessed this was the so scary Scarecrow? He didn't see what was so scary about him, until the Scarecrow flicked his head up and started laughing "Iwa-nin you smell disgusting, I guess that's why you taste disgusting too, it's time to sleep now" His manic laugh echoed in the silent camp. His single black eye in glee his crooked smile his slick black hair the way he laughed set Obito on edge almost as if the air had static electricity. It was when a blood curdling screen pierced the night all hell broke loose.

Dozens upon dozens of black wolves black eyes similar of their owner the man standing in the middle of the camp, broke out of the surrounding thick shrubbery. They tore the Iwa-nin apart limb from limb, as their leader graceful one could say he appeared to be enjoying himself strolled around the camp killing any nin that came close enough to him, it was definitely in the top three most disturbing, disgusting things Obito had the displeasure of witnessing it was over within mintures. What was the most surprising part though was how the wolves had jumped around them in their best efforts not to touch the captives (all of whom had fizzled out of existence interesting technique lighting wolves, odd colour though?) but their leader who was now standing stock still, back to them, staring into the now cold fire and hadn't moved for half an hour, even though he paid no heed to them when he walked in between them he acted as if he had not seen them the whole time, he had to of seen them right? His question was answered though when the anbu who had lost his mask during his captivity surged forward grabbing a dagger and lunged. The man staring into the ashes spun so quick Obito would of missed it had he not had his sharingan activated snapped the man's back in two not the point that he split in half though with a simple kick before snatching him out of the air and taking a hearty bite out of the man's throat, multiple black wolves seemingly appearing out of thin air, seeming to debate the taste before dropping the body and spitting bloody gunk out of his mouth. "Konoha tastes like filth, worse than Iwa!" It was then the two locked eyes Obito and Scarecrow, his gaze soul searching almost mesmerizing as if like the light he was getting sucked in by the black orb, forcing him to blink.

It was in the time he blinked that the man moved 20 ft, changed his entire appearance and was crouching in front of him. Obito let out a started gasp he would have thought it was a different person had the man with the black eye not disappeared, this man though he was different his hair a pointy, white as if he was 100 years old and just got the biggest electric shock in history, he grasped Obitos shoulders and started crying? Screaming "Betrayal over and over again" before becoming more coherent "no, no, no, NO, they live in Konoha they love it and I love them, no hurt them, can't hurt them!" He begins stabbing his finger nails into his arms drawing blood crying, its then the wolves turn on each other, at some point during Obitos heart felt and meaningful talk that some of the wolves turned white, it was when the last white wolf had destroyed its adversary Obito realized the "Scarecrow" had disappeared, when had that happened. Except Obito hadn't decided to stick around and find out if he would come back no he and the fellow jonin found a knife and released themselves, seriously debating whether or not to release the chunin they advocated for, as it might be a bit hard to explain three missing members sure a rouge anbu easy not clueless chunin though.

Upon his arrival at Konoha, he reports to a Hokage who shows a curious interest in this elusive "Scarecrow" and apologizes for the chunin who will be punished accordingly, how dare they almost get his precious student killed! Finishing with an offer to join his family for dinner, one which he gratefully accepts almost jumping into his senseis arms much to his amusement. He returns to a very anxious Rin who threatens to pummel him into the ground for scaring her like that, all the while she takes care of his numerous wounds and dark brusies.

* * *

Respones- Nightwing- My comrade sorry I must of miss written (please tell me where?) but Kakashi doesn't have the sharingan no, he just has one eye now!

PizzaNEVER- Thank you very much for commenting! I'm glad you think I am doing well so far, I hope I got it across how much Kakashi hates Konoha? (I don't think loathes even cuts it)


	5. Chapter 5

All ownership of the characters etc go to

Masashi Kishimoto

I only changed the way things played out!

Sorry about the delay and short chapter (next one should be spicy)

* * *

Scarecrow had been stalking these dark corridors for hours, well that's what he figure since the only light he had come into contact with for a long time was that of the beeping machines and the dim lights over metal tables, the whole place reeked of blood and toxic chemicals not to mention the screams echoing in the depths of the dangerous labyrinth. These screams didn't deter him though quite the opposite in fact they told him he was going in the right direction so he plowed forward chasing his desires, not once did he make a sound as his feet came into contact with the ground, not once did his slick black hair gleam as he passed the odd light.

He was in search for some interesting seals, one of those filth had one on them and they managed to escape, to Scarecrow this was just plain unacceptable. Lucky for him, unlucky for them he did manage to catch a felting glimpse of the black ink pattern. He hadn't even thought about getting that seal until he encountered that one scum who had managed to escaped grasp… he ground his teeth still annoyed at his failure, it was the sole reason he was hunting these dreary hallways, not once did he think his plan would change for something that wasn't a seal or along those lines but when had anything ever been so simple for the Scarecrow.

So when he heard two voices and saw a light up ahead he slowed down to a stop peering around the ajar door. The room had a few low hanging lights the only one working was flickering, it was filled with test tubes all broken but one, the test tubes weren't empty though slumped forms were in them inconceivable though the green liquid mixing with the growing red that was quickly spilling out of the container onto the floor.

The men were talking completely unaware of their visitors presence "Shame to kill them, this one was a good fighter too.", "Yea still not sure why boss wants us to do it though?" The man in front merely shrugged and raised his katana before dropping it to the ground with a clang echoing in the now silent room the only sound been the liquid pouring out of the test tubes. The two men soon followed and their blood contributed to the growing mixture of liquid. Scarecrow didn't know why he did what he did, they weren't a problem to him wouldn't of cause him trouble not that he cared no, he just didn't understand why he did it, so turning around he approached the test tube and stared, it wasn't long before the inhabitants eyes shot open the first thing they was a tall figure with spiky gold hair and a single gold eye looking back at them head cocked to the side.

* * *

Rin and Obito lay on their futon snuggling up to each other content the pair had married as soon as they were 18, an occasion Obito dare not turn up late to. Obito rest his warm hand on Rin's growing stomach they were expecting they were only a few months in but had yet to think of a name for the child. They sigh tiring after searching for hours for that ever elusive name. Before they both sit up in rush saying at the exact same time "Kakashi?" they fall back down laughing relieved, how had they not thought of this sooner it was so blindingly obvious. "I wonder what sensei will think?" and pulling his most serious face "we gotta make sure he is stronger than sensei's kid Naruto!" Rin smacks his arm "Don't start this already Obito, I hope they see each other as brothers it will be adorable." Obito pouts at been hit by Rin "You're a big dummy!" she kisses his cheek, giggling the pair fall asleep.

* * *

Respones-Huntress9894: My comrade I am impressed! You picked up on the personas very well done, Putting it blatantly Kakashi has snapped, the wolves are just a jutsu he has created basically it is his chakra (lightning) in the form of wolves that he doesn't need to control and depending on which personality they change colour as Kakashi does. Kakashi's name originally had a scratch though it, Kakashi just completely obliterated it though (his equivalent of scratching his headband) I think I have something writing down later for future chapters about his name been fixed/or not on the stone though.

St4tic sh0ck: Worry not Kakashi is going to remain bad throughout the whole story he is yet to do some pretty bad things, but he is going to do a few somewhat good things? Just a little hint for next chapter I'm using Yamato as an initiator for Kakashi. (as in make Kakashi super strong)


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was high its heat beating upon the Earth, the sky a mesmerizing blue, empty except the occasionally bird dancing in the rays of light, below among the sea of trees a duo trekked amongst the thick trunks. The small one nicknamed Twig, due to his lean and lanky stature and his peculiar ability to make trees do as he commanded, whined at his partner "nii-san it's so hot…." Drawling it out in the hopeless attempt to persuade the elder whos gold hair glinted in the sun light, the way it reflected light would of put any emperors crown to shame, the only response the child was able to entice was a fond ruffle of his hair and the casual response of "maa if we stopped now we might miss it!" Twig pouting muttered "I don't even know what we are looking for?" The man looking down at the young child he took under his wing smile, his solid gold eye crinkled in amusement "As long as you know what you gotta do, and do it as effectively as possible it won't matter," "I might even let you eat some ramen in the next town?" Twig a little peeved off kicked a stone at a rather old looking tree.

It was then a massive surge of chakra occured causing a slight earthquake, thinking he had done something wrong Twig looks straight to his nii-san about to make some flimsy excuse, that was until he saw him, taking a step back in fear for the previously gold man had changed, if only momentarily to black, Twig had seen what happens when his nii-san looks like that and it was scary. The concern warranted as it was only lasted monetary though as the man turned gold and took off leaving twig to catch up.

When Twig eventually found his brother again he was lying on the wavering grass under a growing orb of blue flame shirt off the previously drawn seal on him a bold statement against his pale skin. Noticing his younger partner had arrived he yelled at him to begin and motioned his approval with a thumbs up. So with his permission Twig began the pattern of hand seals his nii-san had been teaching him over several months. The result was a spiral of the blue chakra began to twirl down, a spiral to his brother straight into the seal, it began to glow white as droplets of blood seemed to bleed from the seal itself, Twig freaked out a little his brother had conveniently forgot to warn him about this, the results been his hands began shaking, he missed placed a finger in one of his seals and the response was as if a mini explosion had occurred inside his brother a bucket of blood blew out of him, from the lining of the glowing seal, the man cursed at the top of his lungs. Twig paled a lot….

This went on for about a hour before the flames stopped appearing and his brother which was steadily becoming a pure blue went back to his gold state, it was a odd sight as the clearing within which they had spent was filled with blood so much so that Twig who was 20 meters away or so had it on his sandals, he might of miss placed a few fingers on a couple of seals….

Twig ran over to his brother's side, by the time he reached him his heaving chest had slowed down a little and the seal was a burning orange. He laughed and sat up as if he hadn't just lost enough blood to kill a whole battalion. He opened his scarred previously unusable eye to reveal it was fully functioning, 2 gold orbs looked proudly at twig, he jumped to his feet with much gusto. The duo left the clearing bantering with each other "If I didn't know any better I would say you screwed up a few of those hand seals on purpose!" "I wouldn't tell you anyway." They chuckle "I think I owe you some ramen." The pair walk into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Several months later-

The gathering sat around the large table in the cosy household the scene shouted family, the oranges and reds complemented each other. It had been Naruto and Sasake's first day at the academy and they were retelling it in their most boisterous voices (basically about all the mischief they had got into), the family laughed and joke while Kushina and Mikoto cooed over the newest addition to their family a little cutie named Kakashi, who seemed to have the eyes of his namesake, so dark and deep they seemed to see right through you.

It was when Minato rose to go the toilet he got the message from two anbu that a very suspicious individual was found the forest, threat level unknown scene showed no signs of combat and the suspect was lying sedated obviously in a area he would be found, Minato sighed he telling them he would deal with it tomorrow taking the dismissal they evaporate and he returned back to his family, he was anticipating dessert.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was dark encompassing all that dared wander into it, the leaves are whispering their forbidden secrets to each other while the stars in the heavens above twinkled watching the world turn. Underneath the watchful gaze of twinkling lights much closer to home two individuals were in deep conversation. The duo feeling completely different to the other, one was filled with anticipation the other horror. As they traveled from tree to tree were in the supposedly dubbed "forbidden land" it was to be a new home for one of them (although the victim was currently unaware of the plan).

The one with the golden eyes was scrutinizing every small detail in search of a threat he hated this land with every fiber of his body, he had nightmares about the things that happened here, but he knew those 4 mysterious people would take him in, he could never let harm happen to the child, and he had proven time and time again he was unfit for the role of protection. This was the safest place for his young one, much safer then he could ever offer.

It broke his heart when he saw the anticipation on his younger brothers face, knowing the odds of the two ever seeing each other was slim to none, he tried his best to show his a happiness but he couldn't maintain the smile that felt so foreign on his face, so the two stopped.

Scarecrow landed on the ground and was followed by Twig who was positively twitching with energy, he looked up into his elders face it was masked by shadows yet he could still tell there was a frown ruining that sculptured face. Scarecrow crouched down so they are eye level, and pulled him into a tight hug.

Twig surprised asks "What's wrong brother can we not go today?" Scarecrow chocked forcing out his voice trying to steady it as much as possible "No, you alone will be going there today. It will be safer for you there then it will ever be with me!" Twigs jaw dropped he hadn't expected this, yelling "Brother I don't want to go without you, I don't want to leave you!" Scarecrow pulled away his features now a pale white, reminiscent of a full moon. Twig panicked reaching out to him, for he had seen what happens to the man when his hair and eyes turn white.

But Twigs arm doesn't reach him as his eyes close without his permission and his consciousness recedes he falls into the out stretched arms of his carer. A stray tear falls from the Scarecrows eye as he gently places the boy on the ground and turns away his last words heard by no one but the chirping insects is "They will look after you." He disappears in a bolt of white lightning, within seconds a squad of anbu are on the scene only finding a patch of burnt grass and a boy lying on the grass unconscious.

* * *

Yea I'm sorry this is a short chapter just really wanted to wrap up the Yamato scenes!


	8. Chapter 8

All ownership of the characters etc go to

Masashi Kishimoto

I only changed the way things played out!

* * *

Kakashi now 5 and Naruto 9 sat in the cozy armchairs, listening with absolute attention to their two fatherly figures who were lounging simply enjoying a hot cup of coffee contempt with their situation. That was until Naruto's head sprung up out from the depths of his chair, boldly exclaiming almost demanding another story about their teammate Kakashi Hatake.

The two men chuckled, cracking an eye open they looked at each other. Naruto taking this as an agreement made a request "Can it please be about one of his glorious victories!" Minato reprimand Naruto saying he choose the last story its Kakashi's turn now. Kakashi turns away a little shy "Could the story be about his time in the academy, what age he graduated?" as he was enrolled at the school to start a month from now. Minato perks a brow although he was surprised by the question he could see why the child asked it. Minato gave a nervous laugh while Obito cleared his throat and answered "Ahh Kakashi graduated the age you are now." The child blushed immensely and muttered under his breath, Minato and Obito gave a low laugh before scruffing his hair "Don't worry about it he wasn't your everyday ninja, he was _different._ Not to mention he grew up in a different time." Kakashi seeming to understand a little and calm down set the elders at ease, they settled in to retell one of the many fond memories they had of him, Kakashi Hatake, they went well into the night.

* * *

The camp was in complete dismay, the Iwa-nin in utter chaos orders been shouted left and right, for they had heard the cursed sound, the one that struck fear into even their strongest and bravest shinobi, the cry of a lone wolf it meant the coming of the "Scarecrow of many faces", the name muttered around the camp in utter disgust and venom. It was when the last target had picked up a weapon he appeared, a bolt of black lightning in the middle of the camp, those shouts of orders quickly became battle cries which in turn became cries of pain and death as he weaved in between the attacks of his foes impaling and striking them down as he went. The Scarecrow made it look easy as if it was choreographed and he had been practicing it since he was 5, as black lightning burst out of another dead foe he turned to the last, he had decided to fight without wolves tonight and had slain every enemy personally. He gives the man before him his full attention his hair and eyes turning blue for a second greeting the man "Hello Son Gokū, the 4 tails." who merely nods his head and says "So the rumors are true the murderer has stolen more power?" As Scarecrow reverted back to his black form, the Jinchūriki follows suit accepting the challenge but to another form one of a dirty red and sprouting four tails, Scarecrow felt a cruel smirk form on his face for his adversary wouldn't escape him this time as he had many moons ago.

The fight hadn't lasted long in fact the coals of the fire in which he now sat still had a little life in them as the glowed in the dark, opposite him sat the served head of the last one blood still dripping down the edge of long upon which it sat, Scarecrow looked at it with disdain before he spat "I know, I know they would be upset with me I must repent to make them happy with me." So he stood, eyes that so similar of the stars they could be mistaken as them and hair as if a mirror reflecting the moon in colour, turned slowly as he counted every body in the camp that lay on the ground collecting dust and watering the ground in blood, he totaled 72. So he held out his hand and a white blade formed in it, the edge moving as if made by electricity, he proceeded to stab his thighs a total of 72 times begging for forgiveness after each wound. When he finished he stood and walked out of the camp, in his wake the fire was left roaring a bright orange against the darkness of the night.

* * *

Notes- I would like to clarify somethings, basically Kakashi's changing colours. Kakashi keeps changing so drastically both in appearance and attitude as I was going with him having multiple personality disorder (among other things), I figured for different personalities his chakra will behave differently, he has no control over them and they are dictated by how he is feeling and events occurring around him.

Extremely basic summary of them as I don't want to give out their goals etc

Black Kakashi- Evil, wants to kill people

White Kakashi- self-loathing, loves team minato

Blue Kakashi- 2 tails talking/ telling Kakashi what to say (not under the tailed beasts control)

Gold Kakashi- loving/caring


	9. Chapter 9

He was walking on air, he was in the void as his blue hair licked the air like hungry flames and his eyes causally observed his surroundings, it was all the same up, down, left and right it was all a calming blue it would not be wrong to compare it to the sky. The only way he was able to discern direction at all was the fact that he was walking and not floating/ falling. He wasn't walking long before he saw it the lazy figure of a massive feline.

He approached it and bowed out of respect before addressing it "You requested my presence Matatabi-san?" It looked up making it seeming as if it were a chore. It purred in a matter of fact voice "That I did dog breath, you wouldn't by chance know why?" Scarecrow shook his head. The giant cat stretched yawning "Well I summoned you because I am having trouble sleeping that is because something is bothering you, I would like you to hurry up and solve it!" Scarecrow looked down guiltily "I apologize Matatabi-san." The cat sitting up now, towering above to the defense he did not even flinch under her watchful eyes, especially considering that no gate was splitting them as one had been to all her other jinchūrikis and they had showed signs of fear and caution, yet this peculiar little man under her showed nothing but respect he really was a strange one.

She addressed him after his prolonged silence "Well out with it I'm tired, if it has anything to do with that little brown haired by again?" Scarecrow shook his head again "It has nothing to do with Twig, I am glad he is at a safer place now even if it is at that place." The great cat sighed its flaming body dying down in intensity a bit at the annoyance this little man caused her "Then what is it?" Scarecrow looked away out into the endless void of blue he wondered why it was blue this time it seemed to change colour every time he was summoned. "I do not know what is causing me trouble sorry, I just have this feeling that I am missing something important, I should be somewhere and the fact I am not displeases me, if only I could remember then I would know what is wrong I am sorry." Lying on its stomach it turned its mismatched eyes to him contemplating a helpful response "I am sorry I can't help dog-breath but I am sure it will pass and it will be ok that you have forgotten it." He looked at the cat unconvinced by its reassurances but didn't press the issue he didn't want to talk about his inability to remember anything all he wanted to do was be where he was meant to be.

It had been Minato's birthday, they had to bring chairs from nearby stores to fit the whole family in it, and they were having Ramen for dinner (much to Kushina, Narutos and Obito's immense pleasure). It was one of Minato's best birthdays and one of the best moments of his life. That night went late and was filled with love and laughter.

* * *

Yea comrades I know all this stuff is boring sorry...


	10. Chapter 10

Scarecrow was skulking by a large river, wallowing in his guilt and sorrows. It had been a very uneventful day, the blazing sun was out there was a slight breeze. He was watching the fish jump out of the water in there playful efforts to catch a fly when his nose twitched. It was the most peculiar smell, it smelt familiar it was a sweet scent yet it also smelt like fire, it reminded him of a black haired boy who had spinning eyes ability to change from onyx to cherry red, this boy was one of the four that would visit him in his dreams, he was one of his cherished ones. So Scarecrow rose eager to meet him and started making his way to the source of the scent.

It wasn't long before he caught another scent, one that was very familiar to him the metallic stench of blood it was faint but it was most certainly there. Scarecrows mind started processing this information, _It couldn't be the one he wanted to meet could it?_ His hair instantly became black and his eyes looked dead ahead he broke into a run. He was progressively getting madder muttering incoherently turned into yelling his mind only able to formulate broken sentences now, he changed yet again he had never been so furious in his life, his hair became so long it sat around his waist it was wavering in the wind as if it made of fire, his nails became claw like sharp enough they would put even a samurais katana to shame, his k9s became elongated so much so they would easily be able to puncture the jugular without any trouble what so ever, he let out a scream and the birds flew out of their nests from the surrounding trees. He was more monster now then he was human standing a whole foot taller than he had been previously he moved anyone passing by would only of seen a black blur before it disappeared, his only goal been _protect him._

After a minute of his break neck pace he arrived at a battle scene four kids and two adults, the man who he had smelt was lying on the ground breathing hard while a rather battered and bloody man approached him slowly as if to taunt him, a large sword slung over his shoulder. _Kill it_ Scarecrow let out a howl all six people turned to look at him, they were surprised by his sudden appearance. Scarecrow capitalized on this baring his teeth and lunged forwards both arms engulfed in screeching black electricity, he made a bline straight to the for the sword man. Scarecrow payed no attention to the child that stepped in front of him on his way over simply impaling them, moving so fast it was as if he didn't have a 60 kg child hanging off of his arm, he didn't stop until he had both arms though the sword man. Kicking him to the ground and flinging the kids body of his arm to the side as if it was a piece of trash. He dived back on the culprit of his rage and began pummelling it, only when there was a man sized hole in the bridge where a body had once been did his hands stop fizzling with electricity.

He rose as if nothing had happened, and causally made his way over to Obito in the short journey to him his hair became white and mane like smiliar to that of an ancient lion, his eyes had turned pearly. Obito backing up to the railing of the bridge, as any sane person would if an 8ft giant which had just killed two people was approaching them. Said giant crouched in front of him its hot breath hitting his face blowing his hair back, Obito could feel his sharingan activate and begin spinning. Scarecrow was amazed by the little man in front of him sniffed him and proceeded to lick him with his enormous tongue, tilting his head in contemplation. This was certainly one of them so he tried to address him raising one of his razor sharp fingers "Know smell, Know face!" after his declaration he proceeded to place a hand over where his heart was tearing the flesh off so his heart was visible though his gaping rib cage, continuing on with "Know you showed love!" he was slowly edging closer to the now terrified man repeating his last sentence over and over, and kept pointing at Obito then himself. Obito staring at the gaping hole in its chest its steady heart beat as blue and black chakra spilled out of the wound, followed by crimson blood. Obito gulped he had no idea how to perceive this or act.

Although he did internally curse when he heard a certain yellow haired boy yell out "What the hell is going on sensei who is this lunatic?" Scarecrows head snapped up sniffing the air he locked eyes with Naruto who realised his mistake a little late and took a step back stumbling over, the two caught in a staring contest, one which Naruto quickly lost. When he opened his eyes he yelped as the beast was now sitting in front of him, Scarecrow looked at him with curiosity sniffing him again before licking him. His eyebrows furrowed "Why smell like them?" "But is one not two?" He kept staring into the boy's eyes as he picked up his trembling hand, _why?_ He placed the boys trembling hand over his beating heart while he held eye contact not blinking once. Naruto who was pale before, bleached even more when his hand touched the organ, which one would of thought impossible he looked like he was about to gag. The beast's gravelly voice was the only sound on the silent bridge when he spoke again as if he was talking to himself "Not look like them, but smell like them?" cocking his massive head to the side as if his utter confusion was obvious enough already.

Then something came over him and caused him to reel back in panic as if death itself was after him and he began crying slamming his head into the bridge so hard it cracked the ground yelling "sorry, I fail them!" over and over again before disappearing in a bolt of white lightning, and just like that he disappeared as quickly as he came he left. The party stared at where the man had been not two seconds ago, Narutos hand still hung limply in the air covered in blood, which had oddly singed the hairs of his hand, Sasuke and Sakura stood gobsmacked by what had just happened, while their Sensei Obito muttered under his breath something about it always been him.

* * *

Responses: Zeroxydeous- Heyo comrade I am very happy you are enjoying it so far! Sorry but no one actually knows it is Kakashi as no one has ever seen him without a mask... only at the very end do they find out who it is due to unforeseen events, and I guess in a twisted fashion Kakashi is redeemed but I don't want to spoil the surprise!

Kaya- Well done comrade I am very impressed you figured out he had dissociative personality disorder and I looked into it a little bit a common symptom amnesia hence why he can't remember alot of his past, alot of your question are somewhat found in chapter 5 (I think I might of bee a bit cryptic and should of specifically stated sorry) but Twig (Yamato/Tenzo) was the child in the test tube, he was originally searching for seals in the laboratory, and I am pretty sure I mentioned a seal on Kakashi during the actual sealing.


	11. Chapter 11

Yo comrades I just wanted to clarify this chapter is a bit of a repeat of last only the last 200 words are kinda relevant I've have done this because I didn't want to sell Obito short and make him seem weak!

* * *

Obito groaned internally, he knew as soon as he awoke that the day was going to be bad. It started with him been woken from a deep slumber by Sasuke and Naruto squabbling over something stupid. He quickly ate and ordered them to pack up camp. His day just keep getting worse from then on.

It was barely a hour later the suns position indicating it was about 8 o'clock when they were attacked by the Demon brothers. Obito been irritated and distracted by the kids constant bickering missed the signs and feel right into the trap, the bladed chain sprung out of the ground right around him causing him to turn intangible, it was too early for this… he made quick work of them, they were no match for one of Konoha's greatest jonin.

It was a few hours later when he ran into trouble again and of course this time it would be an s-rank nin named Zabuza and some little bitch. However this fight wasn't going to plan what so ever, in between fighting the s-rank nin and saving his subordinate with his kamui (that totaled 5 times now) he was growing tired and to add insult to injure he would of Zabuza finished off 5 minutes ago if a stray jutsu from one of his own hadn't almost killed him and forced him to back off, what was this a 1v5.

Obito was trying to keep his distance but Zabuza wasn't making it easy, he had even managed to scratch Obito before he could become untouchable again, it was nothing serious only superficial but it was still alarming to Obito, it wasn't often someone managed to hit him. It was after his 7th kamui he dropped to his knee exhausted. He was not impressed, how could three kids have so much trouble against one?

Zabuza approached him swinging his sword as if it was a butter knife, his enjoyment more than obvious by his sly smirk, he taunted Obito.

"I'll have to thank those brats of yours for saving my life, when I am killing them!"

Obito felt his eye twitch, he wasn't done yet he still had one more trick up his sleeve. True it was very much still a work in progress but it should do the trick, he just need him to get a little closer. It would knock him out but surely his team would wake up and finally kick into gear and beat that ice kid's ass.

There was a echoing howl, and everyone looked to the source. Obito's mind went blank there was a massive beast? standing at the end of the bridge. Everyone was silent for a second before he moved, Obito analysed the monster, incredible fast and able to perform lightning attacks without hand seals?

Next thing he knew he had the Ice boy hanging off of his arm (add rather strong to that list) and he was still charging at him and Zabuza, Obito could see the fear and absolute rage in the swords man eyes. That was soon gone as the giant embedded both his arms into his chest, his sword fell with a clatter on the bridge. Obito gulped they went from the pan and into the fire, and this fire was white hot.

When the monster was "finished" with what was Obito's adversary he approached him and crouched in front of a very nervous Uchiha. The monster changing colours right in front of him rang multiple alarms for him, Obito wanted to whimper when he remembered why, of course he would run into the psychotic murder again except now he is a giant and animalistic, Obito concluded Orochimaru must of fucked him up…

So Obito just nods his head when the white demon tries talking to him, something about love? Obito doesn't recall ever doing such a thing but takes it all in stride, who know maybe it will save their lives and make the freak leave. He's not even remotely surprised when he tears a chunk of flesh out of him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't sweat a little when one of those claws got close to him.

And when Naruto yelled out Obito almost burst a blood vessel, what was that boy doing surely he would of realized the gravity of their situation, god Obito felt like the worst sensei ever how could his students not beat a single kid in a 3v1 and now Naruto was going to get them all killed with his incapability to think about his actions.

So when the demon crying out disappeared in a bolt of white lightning just like last time, he did like leaving in dramatic style… Obito felt a sadistic pleasure that he made the little yellow baka touch his heart no matter how disgusting it was maybe next time he will think before he speaks and not put them all in danger, at least they were all safe but that didn't stop him from muttering.

"Always me who all the shit happens to never Asuma or Guy."

They didn't waste time getting back to Konoha, one trip which Obito spent very sooky _why would they name the bridge after Naruto and not him_? They report to Minato as soon as they arrive who almost cheers when he finds out they named the bridge after his son and congratulates them on the completion of the mission.

They find very little out about the mysterious missing nin only that his name is Scarecrow of many faces- unknown village, age-unknown, appearance-changing, prefers electric attacks, possible host of two tails beast and an absolute hatred to Leaf and Iwa nin reason unknown.

Unbeknownst to them but a certain Scarecrow stalked them back even into the forbidden land. Infatuated with a black haired man and suspicious of a blonde haired boy his reason, he needed to do more observation. Although he couldn't push himself to go within 100 kilometers of that cursed city.

* * *

Response: Wit- Heyo Comrade I thank you very much for calling me out on my poor writing and giving me feed back on how to improve! I have tried breaking up the paragraphs more, please tell me how that went? and I secluded the speech but I am kind of confused on what fast paced is and whether or not that is a good or bad thing? and in regards to chapter size I try to make it so each chapter has a big event in each. But thank you very much I appreciate the advice, feel free to dm whether or not it was still shit and if I have improved somewhat?

st4t1c sh0ck- Ha ha yes comrade trust me Konoha will have seen better days!


	12. Chapter 12

Heyo comrades just in case you didn't see the last chapter (it was bugged for me when I uploaded it) you might want to check it out, its not really relevant to the story but the last 200 words or so are. Thanks comrades!

I'll also edit it and make it better sometime tomorrow so you might want to hold of until then...

* * *

It had been 12 moons when Scarecrow smelt them again, the wind was strong indicating that they were going in his general direction but not towards him Scarecrow estimated he might be an hour or so behind them. He took off at a brisk pace no need to rush he had already been jumped twice by masked shinobi during his set up in the forest, no need to make more noise than necessary and bring unwanted attention to himself.

Team 7 had just completed the mission and where enjoying a break by the river, the three youths bickering fondly with each other while their sensei stood watching nonchalantly, this was the complete opposite to what he was actually feeling though he was plagued with foreboding as his instincts screamed at him to run, it had been the same feeling his wife felt when she confined her worries to him, he shook it off tell her not to worry.

They were about to leave the bank when things escalated, the sound four appeared trapping them. Obito cursed trying to shield his students from them, particularly focusing on Sasake as he knew Orochimaru desired a sharingan. The battle was going well surprisingly, at some point a pack of wolves had appeared and disabled one of the bastards before disappearing again leaving him grateful until he realized what wolves meant (another much larger problem), it wasn't long after this that he realized they weren't trying to kill him only distract him but it was too late Naruto had gone, Obito just couldn't catch a break…

Naruto was racing with his team after the sound four though the dense foliage, they jumped into a clearing both teams poised to attack when Naruto froze up. His body stiff and ridged as the apparitions of his team and the sound four where replaced by one very pale lanky snake. The killing intent was immense, sweat beaded on Naruto's forehead slowly falling down his face. Orochimaru released Naruto just as he struck the kid sending him through the air.

Naruto hit the ground hard a little bit of blood well down his face as he sported a broken nose and split lip, he stood shakenly to his feet. He had one trick up his sleeve one that wasn't finished yet and his mother was still teaching him but if he wanted to have a chance at beating the sannin he had to use it. So he made a call, his body was soon coated in a corrosive orange chakra his whisker more prominent and nails much sharper. Next thing he knew his body was entangled in snakes rendering his movement null, this had been what Orochimaru was waiting for.

That creepy bastard was within an arms distance of the yellow haired kid when Scarecrow decided to act, appearing between the disgustingly pale man and the trapped kid in a bolt of blue lightning. He stood their defiant as blue flames snaked around the ground leaving trails of soot where they had been his hand a ball of electricity. The snake sannin laughed

"What a surprise, if it isn't the devil who stole my tailed beast and ransacked numerous labs of mine."

Scarecrow not even bothering to acknowledge him with a response only rose his palm in a threatening gesture. Orochimaru looked unphased if not a little entertained but proceeded to turn around and walk away calling back

"I can always come back for what I wanted another time, you won't always be there Scarecrow."

The serpent casually left the clearing the ring of blue wolves who had trapped the three of them in split to let the snake though before they themselves sizzled out of existence.

Scarecrow turning around addressing the kid who was previously trapped

"Hello Kurama, the 9 tails long time no see."

Only to find the kid 2ft away from him, his eyes a thin slit of black a crazed look of one not in control. Lashed out at the unexpecting man his claws dragging across his chest leaving a gaping wound the blood feel to the ground sizzling as if it was boiling.

The elder put his hands on his hips and gave the tempered child a chilling glare similar to one a parent would give a kid who had directly disobeyed a direct order. The man whose hair shone gold almost an identical shade to that of the boy rose a steady finger and poked him in the head. The boy fell to the ground looking at his savior with utter confusion and shock rubbing his forehead where he had been poked.

A cheeky smile adorned the face of the standing man as he mocked the boy, offering him a hand up

"You're a little feisty today young one, should control that temper better if you intend to be a shinobi."

Naruto laughing as he takes the hand and jumps to his feet, completely oblivious to the claw marks in his new friend's shirt but fully healed skin. Naruto looks at him oddly before asking

"Hey you're the guy from the bridge, thanks for helping there and here. But not to be rude and all but what is your name?"

His partner glances at him and laughs, Naruto crossing his arms and pouting at the older man before grumbling

"What's so funny?"

Chuckling he responds with

"I don't have a set name."

Naruto's jaw drops he is a little dumb struck unsure of how to compute this as he declares his name within the first few seconds of meeting anyone

"What do people call you then?"

The golden haired man looks at him in amusement before responding

"A lot of nasty names ears so young as yours should not hear, although the most common would be Scarecrow."

Naruto accepting that as a challenge retorts with

"I'm old enough and anyway I've probably head it all before!"

Scarecrows nose twitched his head tilting to the side as his eyes adopted a blank stare, Naruto looks at him in puzzlement clicking his fingers in front of his eyes trying to call him back to reality. Scarecrow blinks back to reality and smiles at him. Naruto still a little puzzled inquires

"What was that you kind dropped out of reality there?"

Scarecrow ignores him and motions for him to follow

"Come I'm sure your leader is looking for you."

About 10 minutes later and 1000 dodged questions from the much too curious boy Scarecrow senses them. The erratic chakra signatures furiously searching for them, he turns to Naruto and says scuffling up the boys hair

"Now your group is just up head, don't go causing too much trouble for them."

He winks and disappears in a bolt of lightning.

Naruto starts to run and yell to get his teams attention who were supposedly in the area, this wasn't really necessary though as it is a little hard to miss a random bolt of lightning. Obito was there within seconds at a speed his own sensei would be proud of, only to find a perfectly well Naruto except the dried trail of blood from his nose, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Against his better judgement he decided to ask what happened, which he almost immediately regretted. He looked as if he was about to be sick when he heard about Orochimaru and almost fainted when he heard about the name of the guy from the bridge, telling him to stop there and save it for when they got home (and he had a few drinks in him). This kid was going to be the death of him striking a S-rank missing nin and still been alive, been chased by sannin the whole works, but what scared Obito the most was the thrashing he was going to get when he got back.

Minato played with the folders on his desk as he contemplated this new information, the snake sannin after his son came as no surprise, but an insane S-rank missing nin who loathes Konoha and its nin not only ventured into Konoha but saved his son twice, normally this would be appreciated but considering the circumstances it wasn't so much so… but to make matter worse it was also confirmed to man was a jinchuriki. Minato wanted to bang his head on the desk.

Naruto sick of been left in the dark about what was bad about this man

"Father I don't understand so some guy saves us twice, um sure he not completely up there but it's not like he attacked us?"

Obito laughs at the _up there_ part while Minato sighs

"Because Naruto he is an insane missing nin for starters that should be enough… not to mention he has been slaughtering Iwa nin and civilians for a decade or so and I think he's to blame for a couple squads of missing anbu, and him saving you was the first documented time he has ever stepped into Konoha. We only know this because he releases prisoners."

Naruto still a little confused

"But he saved us twice even if the first time was a little how do you put it disturbing?"

He shuddered at the memory of it the that little heart thing went very unappreciated. Minato tired of arguing dismissed them and packed up it was already late and it was time to go home. Minato joked with them as they were leaving

"Haven't been getting to friend with any shady people though lately have you Naruto?"

Naruto scoffed but felt the need to state it (which was completely understandable)

"Nope, I have not and never would!"

He winked at Naruto and stated

"We could always settle on the fact that he has fallen helplessly in love with the one and only Obito the untouchable!"

The kids snickered as Obitos face reddened and he quickly departs the others soon follow leaving only father and son, the duo soon arrive at home.

The door opens and Naruto greets his mother in his most enthusiastic voice possible

"Guess what mum I meet another jinchuriki today!"

Kushina smiles and replys

"Oh do tell was it an interesting meeting?"

Naruto scratches his head and goes

"Well he is an S-rank missing nin and he saved me from the snake sannin."

Kushinas hair begins to move and her anger is tangible but when she looks up Minato has disappeared as if it was magic.

Scarecrow deciding he had enough of the forbidden land left and found himself sitting in his dark cave looking out of the entrance at the beautiful surroundings below, he sat there not really seeing it though no he was too busy contemplating.


	13. Chapter 13

Not gonna lie I got lazy and haven't read over this either I'll fix it some time soon (I have a steadily growing list...)

* * *

The rain is falling heavily as it batters the landscape lightning splits the sky and the thunder booms in the distance it is rain season in the Land of Earth. A single man sits at the entrance of a cave on a rather worn rock. His hair white hair waving in the ferocious winds his all-encompassing gaze observed over his land, no one dare venture around here anymore.

He silently watched the rain fall, except he wasn't actually watching the droplets of water give life to the land no his mind was far away in a much more confused and broken place. He thought about the man with the black hair and red eyes, he was absolutely certain that he was the boy from his dreams the one who always tried to make him smile. The blonde boy the one that contained the nine tails his name was Naruto? , it rang no bells for Kakashi and he was certain child was not from his dreams. What left him on the fence though was the eyes and the smell, oh so familiar to them it was uncanny.

Next he remembered the forbidden land and its city, he remembered their taunts, their strikes and their hatred and the PAIN they had caused him! His breath grew increasingly uneven and deep, he exhaled from his nose as the air became steadily more charged, and it wasn't from the lightning that had crashed frighteningly close to the entrance of his den. Oh how he wanted to kill them all slaughter the people who caused the death of his father and the death of him, he imagined how good it would feel to look at all the bodies spread out on the ground around him their blood on his hands soaking his clothes.

Then he saw four bodies at his feet dead and it chilled him to his bones, causing him physical pain as much as mental. Their glassy eyes stared at him a disapproving frown on their faces, why would they love the one who killed them and what they protected with their lives?

Scarecrow shook his head hands tearing at his hair, he cried out for forgiveness as his hands pummeled the ground until they found a jagged rock which he picked up and smashed himself, making him fall from his perch on the wet ground out side of the cave. Where he proceeded to curl into a ball and cry pretending the droplets of water that fell down his face where not his own but the rain that drowned the landscape as well as his sobs.

All he wanted was answers and he had all night to search them, as he knew that ever elusive thing called sleep would not find him tonight.

* * *

The sun is beating down on the city of Konoha, Team 7 where resting in the shade of a great oak. Beads of sweat rolling down their faces and breaths heavy after a rigorous and brutal training exercise created by their sensei, who just happened to be standing and reading his book only a little out of breath but generally unphased by the course they just did.

When he felt her presence waiting patiently at the side of the training ground he dismissed his team for the day informing them the same time tomorrow, they almost cheered and quickly made their way to the ramen store, Obito then made his way to her. The two were walking home and Rin still hadn't told Obito she wasn't nervous she just didn't want him to overreact.

So when she poured him a cup of steaming tea she broke the news

"Obito I'll be leaving the village tomorrow on a medic mission to the Land of Grass."

As Rin expected Obito did overreact she knew not to be insulted, he was just extremely protective and that she didn't really get out of the village to have extensive knowledge in combat. She was world renowned for her healing capabilities not her combat prowess. So she tried to placate him

"Oh stop overreacting Obito, for starters I'm going to be escorted by three jonin and a couple chunin and its only for a week you know how low we are on medics we are only sending two on this mission normally it would be 5, that leaf village has a lot of sick people Obito stop been such a worry wart."

Obito gave a defeated sigh he could never argue with his wife, although he still didn't like the idea of her going out of the village right now with that crazy missing nin on the loose, he was concerned but his stubborn wife would never waver in her decisions.

Seeing his defeat at her wishes she smiled, how she loved that man. So leaning across the table she gave him a kiss, causing his face to burn. Eyes locked on him she hid her delighted smile behind her cup of tea.

* * *

Response: Wit- Sorry comrade I might not of improved this time as I'm not 100% sure on what you where asking I figured you want me to explain how they feel better and to not make super quick jumps if they are in close proximity to each other (if they kinda like interact with each other I don't know how to explain sorry) I should kinda mesh them together type thing?


	14. Chapter 14

One of these days I will do the right thing and edit my work...

* * *

The sun had sunken hours ago as the medics accompanied by their 3 jonins trudged out of the quiet village into trees, the two medics made little small talk understandable as they had been helping nonstop for the better part of a week now. The only thing they were thinking about was a hot meal and a warm bed, those brats back at camp better have the fire going.

They were just about to break though the bush into the clearing when one of the jonin motioned for them to stop, he couldn't hear the fire crackling and he was sure he told those the two chunin to make sure it didn't go out? That's when a squad of five descended upon them, the porcelain mask a starch white, Iwa black ops.

Two of the leaf jonins died before they could even react taken by complete surprise, as the stepped in front of last the two medics trying to shield them, his kunai raised. The Iwa nin brandished their blades stained with the blood of those who had fallen under them. Not a single word was spoken from them as they slowly closed in.

The cry of a lone wolf was heard in the distance and two of the black ops shifted uncomfortable, the captain hesitated before saying in the most dead tone possible

"make it quick"

Rin stepped back as they stepped forward their arms raised in attack.

Then as if out of nowhere an animal appeared it standing over 7ft tall, grasping the captains arms in its iron grip hard enough that it cracked the bones before raising him of the ground and slamming him down effective ending his life, the two that had hesitated ran as if the devil was on their tail, but as soon as they were swallowed by the darkness their screams could be heard and by the sounds of it they themselves where swallowed up as well.

The last two obviously the smarter ones in the group stood their ground they knew there would be no running. Standing side by side accepting their fates they rushed together in attack, just that alone was a respectable action considering their opponent. It was over quickly though as the larger of the man was tripped over and stomped on and his partner had his neck snapped, both lay dead side by side.

The leaf jonin scared wasn't thinking properly and panicked when the beast looked their way, he threw his shuriken at it. Before he could reach for more though the beast had the man taking a chunk of his neck promptly chewing it and swallowing. Rin's partner whimpered when the beast took a second bite out of the man. He dropped the body licking his lips as if it was a delicious meal, the way he looked one would of thought it tasted as good as forbidden fruit.

Approaching the duo it changed, shrinking down to a normal height and losing its claws and its k9s became more generic, he looked down right terrifying but would have passed any attracting test. He stood before Rin towering over her. To Scarecrow she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen her brunette hair, very similar to that girl. But what concerned him most was why so smelt like the black haired man so he demanded an answer.

Rin back tracked, she was a little thrown by his sudden question "the black haired man?" She was a little perplexed but then things began to click this was the Scarecrow, she was mortified. Backing up a bit she stuttered out

"The black haired man? That would be my husband Obito Uchiha."

Scarecrows eyes widened marginally, yes the black haired man was Obito Uchiha finally he knew the name. But this was all wrong he wasn't meant to marry this women he was meant to marry the girl with purple markings on her cheeks! This was not ok, this was not acceptable. So he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground, asking why he had not married the girl with purple markings?

Rin struggled under his grip it was tight but not so much that she couldn't talk. She flung a chakra enhanced kick into his knee she felt the bones shatter under the force, he only fell to a knee before standing on it a second later as if nothing had happened, for some reason this scared Rin more than the fact he just killed a squad of black ops. Rin was looking straight into those soulless eyes pitch black when she answered

"The girl with the purple markings? That would have been me I am Rin Nohara, well now Uchiha…"

She fell to her knees as the man jumped back, like he had been electrocuted. His eyes held panic now not a dead glare and then he was gone, the other medic rushed to Rins side asking if she was ok and helping her to her shaky feet. The duo scanned the scene, this is why Rin hated conflict so much blood and death. The pair packed up camp and went home.

Returning to Konoha a very large bounty was placed on the head of the Scarecrow and a very upset Minato escort Rin back home leaving her in the hands of the cable Obito. The two sat drinking tea to calm the nerves, Obito had been utterly furious asking to go out and hunt down the bastard straight away only to have Rin somewhat calm him down, he was still seething. When Rin looked up from her tea drawing Obitos attention she asked

"You know whats the most concerning thing to me? I felt like I knew him, had seen him before."

Obito took a sip from his tea before responding

"I felt the same thing when I saw him."

Kakashi sat at the entrence of his cave on his trust rock, the sun was high and an eagle was soaring in the sky in search of unexpecting prey. He started cough hacking up black blood, it feel on the dry puddle on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been several months since the last sighting of the Scarecrow, two seasons had passed in fact. It was bordering on winter and for the sake of celebrating Obito decided he would treat team 7 to a trip, the spas in the Hot Springs country their destination, Rin even got time of work to join them. The group soon set off the small family of three with the three newly promoted chunin.

But while no one had seen Scarecrow he had most definitely seen them. He had been observing them whenever they had left the village he was not too far away, he even took out the occasional sound nin that he came across in his efforts, to learn more about _them_.

It had been the third day of travel when Obito sensed something was off, call it paranoia but his gut had never let him down. They had just entered the Hot Springs country and his three chunin where playing with Kakashi, while he and Rin walked in a companiable silence enjoying the scenery, the mountain tops adorning a white tip, when he heard a rustle up head. Stepping in front of Rin in a defensive stance he motioned for his team to go on defensive with him, the three chunin formed a triangle around the child.

Obito cast a katon jutsu in the direction of the sound effectively burning the shrubbery from where the noise had originated, to find a lone crouching man. Obito new that face well he had it burned into his memory it was Scarecrow. And with a smirk of triumph (as he had been waiting for this moment, how dare that beast attack his wife) he and his students flung several shuriken which soon turned into hundreds all spinning their way to a very surprised man. The sound of metal slicing flesh as fast as a cracker popping could be heard in the clearing.

Scarecrow sat there watching them cursing his clumsiness, he had accidently moved to close to get a better view and had disturbed the leaves to much. So when his cover was blown, well more burned he sat their unsure of how to act. What he didn't expect was the barrage of metal stars that came his way embedding their points into him and slicing his skin open as they passed by.

They had attacked him, he didn't know how to perceive this but a booming voice in his head told him to defend himself, drowning out the voice of reason for now.

The man stood to his feet the shuriken dropping out of him with a clink to the ground, the wounds disappearing at an alarming rate. His large black eyes captivated them all sucking them into its depths even Obito was drawn to them. The Scarecrow moved with such speed it blurred the electricity dancing in his palm, leaving a trail of black behind him. He raced towards the kids.

Obito knew he had to be fast unfortunately for the Scarecrow he was, his eye began to spin going straight into its mangekyou form its intricate design captivating

"KAMUI"

Much to Obito's surprise and concern he heard a hefty thud and saw a tree collapse behind the man but the man himself was completely unharmed, it was then he realized he could hear electricity much too closely, he blinked.

Opening his eyes he saw the Scarecrows palm 7 inches away from his face the electricity protruding out as if trying to reach him, the Scarecrow himself looked quite simply wrong. Half of him was in the black state and other the white, he had a pained expressing marring his face as beads of sweat rolled down his head. His right hand trembling as he held the wrist of his left.

In a flash of white his hand dropped to the ground and started withering as if it were still alive, he had severed his own hand. Black blood poured out of the wound it steamed while the now limp limb caught alight burning away into nothing.

Obito acted quickly considering how fast the situation had turned, it was time to test his best asset, Susanoo. A celeste rib cage formed around him quickly turning to the upper body of a fearsome warrior padded in ancient amour, it swung one of monstrous hands at the man, hitting him with a sickening crunch that could only mean bones had been broken.

The Scarecrow flew tumbling through the air he split two trees in half before finally coming to a rest, that been the trunk of a third tree, he feel to the ground from a not so healthy height. It was only seconds later when he rose, he stood 8 ft tall a black tail made of chakra swirling in the air behind him he bared his teeth k9s sharp to a point. His white teeth a juxtaposition to his appearance, he seemed to melt into the shadows and he was gone.

Obito gathered everyone under his celestial body, it was about half an hour later when he decided the threat had gone dispelling his Susanoo his celeste chakra turned into wisps in the air. His party praised him for saving them and his new awesome ability. Obito smiled at their praise but couldn't help shudder at how close he had come to dying.

How had the Scarecrow done that, it must have been his eyes either a genjutsu that could outperform the sharingan which was unprecedented or those eyes held hypnotic abilities.

Scarecrow was furious he had never been so angry in his life, he felt nothing but hatred now. As he had been betrayed by the only ones he loved, they had intended to kill him and he intended to return the favor, he would now destroyed Konoha and them. A tear at fell this decision, but it went unnoticed or ignored by the raging beast. He couldn't formulate thoughts the only thing in his mind now was to kill, kill and kill, he had nothing keeping him anchored anymore; nothing holding him back. So that is exactly what he did the Scarecrow ran rampant.

The Scarecrow absolutely slaughtered everything in his path, he had no sense of direction only forwards he destroyed village after village, murdering everyone he came across child, women, man, civilian, shinobi he did not stop, he left no building standing, he burned crops, his spree ran from nation to nation his rage was felt in the Sound, Waterfall, towns on the out skirts of the land of Fire, his path of death even sent the land of Grass into economic and civil turmoil.

In vain attempts to stop him Konoha sent at least 5 anbu teams to kill him not a single hair of them was found all they had managed to do was draw him away from possible targets, the Iwa had lost count of the support it offered to the struggling nations. So it came as a surprise after three months of destruction the Scarecrow simply disappeared in the land of Rain.

The land of Earth celebrated as they were tired of his shit a decade ago, the nations who felt his wrath told tails of the destruction he left and the gruesome end he surely came to, the land of Fire were weary at first but soon tossed it aside deciding to celebrate with the other nations, it was good to for go such concerning problems for a while.

But something much, much worse had happened in the land of Rain for the first time in 4 months a second word other than _kill_ had entered Scarecrows mind, that word been Akatsuki.

* * *

Response: WittyReviewer- I'm glad you like OP Kakashi! I hope this chapter is easy to read as well, the last one was only good because of your advice! In regards to Twig knowing it been Kakashi thats impossible as Kakashi himself doesn't know he is Kakashi...

lexianthegreat- Thank you comrade! I am very happy you are enjoying it, I hope this chapter pleases you. And absolutely a Madara will be in this the Akatsuki just simply wouldn't be the same without him, and something tells me nothing is holding him back from destroying Konoha now. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

The sky was hidden behind a mass of dark clouds the rain falling heavily it hadn't relented since Scarecrow had entered the land.

The Scarecrow paid no heed to it as he dashed across the land a slick trail of muddy foot prints behind him. His breath a hot steam in front of him, he had felt a presence and he was in pursuit his prey wouldn't escape him.

He broke though the shrubbery landing in a rather dull clearing, the man in the center the most interesting thing for miles around simply because of his orange hair, it was the only warm colour he had seen since entering this rainy hell hole. This was all irrelevant to Scarecrow though as he lunged forwards moving in to make his kill.

The man twirling a rose in his hand almost bored simply raised his arm, muttering a few words. The rain stopped no that was wrong the rain was pushed away that wasn't the only thing either Scarecrow who was midair went flying, landing in the leaves of a tree before falling the ground in an unceremonious heap.

Scarecrow jumped to his feet and steady walked forwards before breaking into a sprint at the man, noting do not jump in the air. The orange haired man rolling his eyes repeated the process the rain disappeared for a second the only difference been the man stood his ground, true his feet slide back about a meter in the mud but he held his ground even started taking a few steps forwards.

The display of strength made the orange man raise an eyebrow, he hadn't witnessed this before. He looked up at his partner for her opinion. She merely nodded in approval before sending several paper shuriken at the struggling demon, forcing it to jump away and fly into the trees once again.

Scarecrow not impressed _When did that blue haired bitch show up?_ roared his obvious display of disapproval was followed by numerous strikes of lightning, with which numerous of Scarecrows stepped out of. Noticing this wasn't going anywhere the orange haired man again pushed everything away except strong enough that the clouds departed leaving the golden orb illuminating the scene.

Scarecrow stepped out from under the trees into the golden rays, these were worthy adversaries they should get to see him. The blue hair lady landed on the ground her wings folding into a bundle of flowers that floated to the wild man. Bewildered at first tried to dodge it as if it were an attack, after sensing no ill intent he grabbed it not sure what to make of it.

The duo at the center of the clearing addressed him

"This is a invitation to our family, our goal make the world a safer place a happier place. You want that don't you to be happy? To do this we need destroy the world and reform it to a perfect picture, that includes the Leaf village that's the place that hurt you isn't it? We can offer you a home a place to feel safe, a place to feel loved!"

"It's called the Akatsuki."

Scarecrows eyes flashed up a dangerous glint in them were they lying to him? Why would they want to help him, give him a family?

"Why?"

The man in orange chuckled extending a hand

"Because we want to help you is that so hard to believe? Trust me we will help you, look after you. You have my word."

Scarecrow as warily walked to him as if he was about to be attacked, he didn't know why but he wanted to try. He wanted to try trusting someone once again, he took the hand.

In the dark to figures stood their cloaks already soaked through from the rain one in an orange mask the other a monster composed of a black and white side in between a green jaw he was a Zetsu. They observed the events at the clearing, evaluating the newest member.

The man in the orange mask let out a hallow laugh

Ha ha "People like him are so easy to manipulate, give them a few empty promises and they are dancing in your palm, pathetic this weakness disgusts me."

Zetsu pays no heed to the snarky remarks only responding logically

"It was your idea to enlist him, not to mention it is efficient to have your friends close but your enemies closer he is a jinchuriki after all."

The two having said their peace disappeared on in thin air as if he had been after image the other sunk into the trunk of the tree.

* * *

I would like to say sorry about the delay comrades I've had to deal with some things I would rather not lately hopefully I'll be able to update faster now though!

If there is anything wrong with this chapter tell me others wise I won't be able to improve and make it a better reading experience.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a week since Scarecrow had joined and he would be lying if he honestly said he didn't like it. In fact this was the best he had felt in a long time. It would be an understatement to say the Akatsuki had treated him well.

They gave him actual food, albeit it did take him a couple days to get used to the taste of real food. They gave him a room, remarkable similar to the one had back at his home except this one had an actual shelf for all his uniforms and to top it all off he got along rather well with everyone he had meet so far.

True he had only been there a week so he hadn't meet everyone but the ones he did left a good impression. The first two he meet were Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu Scarecrow soon learnt had an obsession with money, this was all discovered after a card game that left him in debt of 10,000 Ryo to the man maybe that was why he was always so happy around him?

Hidan on the other hand practically had a man crush on Scarecrow for the "work" he had done although he did chastise him for not doing it in the name of Jashin… Whoever this Jashin is Scarecrow had yet to find out but he liked the man even if he was a little crazy, it wasn't very often he got complemented.

The next person Scarecrow meet was a child with maroon hair, he took an instant liking to him. This child was polite didn't talk overly much and was quite an interesting person apparently he was almost all metal! But when Scarecrow asked if he had a partner he simply laughed and said

"I do but he is rather terrified you'll slaughter him actually."

The Scarecrow rather offended choked on his drink causing the boy to laugh again, the two played cards well into the night.

The only other person Scarecrow had meet was the blue haired women from the clearing her name Konan. She seemed a pleasant person she gave him a paper wolf, now he most prized possession. She also commented on his hair apparently she liked his red highlights? But when Scarecrow said it was all natural she scowled and muttered her breath something along the lines of

"Lucky little shit should of killed him when I had the chance."

Scarecrow having no idea what he just heard smiled at her, Konan simply stormed of yelling over her shoulder that he was going to be assigned a partner tomorrow.

Scarecrows breath hitched with excitement, he liked this lot of people they were all odd he could tell he fit in. He just hoped they liked him too. He left the dining area to go to his room, he wondered what his new partner was going to be like?

* * *

I didn't mention the partner for a reason, I know I'm a tease. But I shall be uploading another chapter later today worry not comrades!


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was setting in Konoha, the crickets where chirping the birds where settling down for sleep and the scorching heat went down a few degrees. Many children were running through the streets enjoying themselves, one in particular was running to his home for he had great news.

He arrived at the gate panting for breath, his black hair drenched in sweat. He decided as he calmly walked up the steps he would save his great news for dinner.

Rin and Obito sat at the table happily talking over their supper when a young Kakashi cleared his throat, a boyish smile complementing his Uchiha features.

"Mother, Father today at the academy I learnt something super cool! I have lightning nature, and apparently that's super rare in the fire country."

Obito laughs as Rin coddles her little child, they both smile at each other.

"Your right Kakashi that most certainly is a rare nature, In fact I've only ever meet one other with that nature and that just so happened to be your namesake."

Hearing this Kakashi scoffs and starts playing with his food, the two parents noticing the obvious mood change inquire. Kakashi looks away

"Why would you name me after that failure?"

Obito obviously surprised by the distaste in the child's voice drops his chopsticks, Rin visibly gob smacked.

"Sorry what was that Kakashi?"

That's when his little rant begins

"Why would you name me after that piece of trash? They warn us about the Hatakes at school, they tell us how weak they were how they failed; they are an example of what not to be! Sakumo Hatake not only failed a mission but one that would have ended a war, his son Kakashi! was so stupid he couldn't even dodge a rock… How bad of a shinobi do you have to be to not be able to dodge a rock!

He sat silently twiddling his chopsticks until they disappeared from his hand, he looked up in surprise his father's mangekyou boring into him. Kakashi tensed before Obito venomously spat

"go to your room NOW!"

Sulking he pushs away from the table and storms of to his room while Obito snatches the little brats barely touched food and storms out of the house. Rin been the more calm parent lets the two go, she know how upset Obito can get whenever someone scorns the name of Kakashi. She reluctantly stands and makes her way to Kakashi's room, it's about time he learnt about the real Kakashi not just some of his victories.

* * *

The moon had risen fairly high in the air the heat still making the citizens uncomfortable but Obito paid no heed to it as he stood in front of the stone running his finger over the scratched name, they had stopped fixing it after the 50th time. Placing the bowl on the ground holding back a sob he tried to kick up a conversation

"Sorry I guess I am late again, how long has it been your birthday was a couple weeks ago so I guess over a year? I hope you can forgive me for not been here I was away I guess you could say I got lost on the path of light…

An empty laugh escapes his dry lips

"I like to think you would be happy I wasn't here, means I'm busy happy with life, I mean we never celebrated one while you were here anyway right?"

He stutters as a tear slides down his face

"uhh, uh I'm sure you curious as for how everyone is Rin is well, Sensei, Kushina and Naruto are all happy. The team also seem to be in top spirts they are progressing so fast.

A few more fall they silently hit the ground

"I'm sorry Kakashi crying at your grave, not trying to depress you or anything, but I just can't believe after all this time and all you did for this village they still hate you and shun your name, it makes me sick. But I should get back now I guess, I might have overreacted to something a little bit, Rins probably going to scold me. Don't you laugh too much or I'll never forgive you, anyway I could do with some of that calming tea. Thanks again Kakashi I look forward to our next talk sleep well."

He departs the graveyard to arrive home a kettle already boiling, he has a guilty smile when he hugs a not to impressed Rin.

* * *

Sorry Comrades no partner today, I know I am a bit of a dick but how else would I get you anticipating the next chapter? ;) But I would like to thank everyone who has read up to this far I really appreciate it especially those who have favourited/followed you are true COMRADES!

Also I just realized I haven't been putting many writing techniques into this like metaphors, similes, exaggeration etc sorry I shall endeavor to do so in the future!


	19. Chapter 19

Scarecrow stood watching the sun rise, the sky a beautiful mirage of reds blending harmoniously with the steadily bluing sky. The waves thundering against limestone in an endless barrage, its salty spray flying into the air before inevitably falling back amongst its brethren. The wind howling as it snaked its way through all the crevasses and holes the water had eroded in its attacks over the thousands of centuries. A lone man dressed in black and red stood so still one would have assumed he was a statue if not for his cloak and hair billowing in the wind, he was eventually joined by an unannounced guest.

Scarecrow had picked up his presence quite a while ago, and was soon assaulted by his smell… The man obviously putting no effort into concealing himself stepped out from the tree line and initiated the conversation

"Greetings I am Kisame, you wouldn't by and chance be Scarecrow, Scarecrow or Scarecrow?"

The figure been addressed let out a weak chuckle at the poor attempt of witty humor

"Hello fish breath yes it is I Scarecrow, pleasure to meet you."

The two men stood in silence for a second before Kisame cleared his throat

"I want to lay some ground rules."

His only answer was a nod of a head so he carried on

"First don't ask any questions, Second if your holding me back I will leave you I expect you to do the same and third I am the leader when you are with me, any questions?"

Scarecrow turns a deadly glint in his eyes he was not impressed by the little rant and casually walks towards him, Kisame's hand twitches.

"Are you my comrade?"

The blue man contemplates the question before shrugging his shoulders

"I guess as long as I am a part of this organization I am your comrade."

The Scarecrow smirks knowing the mans try answer as he passes him

"Good because those who breaks the rules and laws are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, now come along we haven't got all day."

Both men flash their pearly white teeth in a rather terrifying combination of smiles as they stroll of into the woods, while their time together may be short, due to Scarecrows situation of been moved from team to team they both think this might be slightly better than barely bearable boarding dangerously close of enjoyable.

* * *

Yo comrades I think chapter started rather well but ended up going poorly sorry, I wasn't sure on how to bypass on all this dialogue I tried to use more techniques like foreshadowing and a lot of symbolism. I also think that a prior comment is right and I am going to extend my chapter to 2 events and possible 3 I'll see what happens.

I would also like to thank everyone who's still reading, you are good comrades! 3


	20. Chapter 20

Scarecrows next team happened to be the zombie duo, their mission a rather simple one eliminate the rogue nin outside of Sunagakure. Apparently the local nin were pre occupied or simply not qualified enough to handle them. From what Scarecrow could see Hidan and Kakuzu were dispatching them with careless ease, the camp littered with bodies, tentacles and a rather conspicuous symbol.

Scarecrow strolled through the devastated camp, as he was explicitly told not to interfere something about not wanting to share the bounty? He saw a lone finger on the ground squirming similar to that of a worm, it had an orange hue around three 3 black lines. Scarecrow rolled his eyes recognizing it was Hidan's the klutz, the bosses were rather adamant about them not losing those rings. So he pocketed the wriggling appendage.

Straighten his back with a satisfying _pop_ he was an absolutely furious ninja screaming manically about to run straight past him their katana raised, clearly this sorry sod had no concept of what subtlety was. Scarecrow scanned for individual who had acquired this lunatic's unrelenting wrath, it was none other than Kakuzu the one who had forbid him to interfere. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he stuck out his leg.

The man who was completely oblivious to his surroundings having tunnel visioned on that monster hit the leg and feel like a sack of potatoes with a pathetic welp.

Kakuzu having heard the rather hefty thud spun around to a target trying to push himself of the ground and one of his peers whistling and seemingly very fascinated in the sky, which was presently about as interesting as watching paint dry. As his tentacles tore the man limb from limb he coughed the get the attention of that silver haired bastard which he told _not_ to get involved, who immediately responded by offering him greetings and tried to lure him in a casual conversation about how blue the sky was…

Kakuzu really not interested in his games stared him down before rather boldly stating this didn't entitle him to any of the reward. Scarecrow playing dumb had the grace to look offended rising his hands as if to defend himself from such hurtful words. A sly smirk hid behind his mask as he turned around and continued carving his way through the small army of rogues, the kid wasn't a bad actor.

The previously blue sky was becoming rather dark as the last rogue was killed mere moments ago, Kakuzu and Scarecrow to find a man practically bathed in blood.

This man, Hidan was in quite a panic shaking obviously empty crates and even lifting up pebbles all the while crying out in an incoherent language the odd word been decipherable something along the lines of Fuck, Shit and please lord Jashin.

Kakuzu not even bothering with his deranged partner's antics declared they were leaving only to have the man throw his hand in front of their faces blood still snaking its way out of the wound where a finger should have been. Kakuzu rubbed his forehead in obvious irritation as if this was an occurrence every second day.

But below and behold Scarecrow reached into his cloak and withdrew the finger, which for reference was still moving. And tossed it to the distraught man.

Hidan looked at Scarecrow as if he had just giving him the biggest sweet of his life while Kakuzu muttered under his breath

"Praise the fucking lords at least one of you competent."

It was also this action that earnt Scarecrow much to his displeasure the nickname Gift short for Gift from Jashin, this was exclusively from Hidan though as the others refused to refer to him as such much to his relief.

The next team Scarecrow as stationed with was the Sasori and Deidara duo, who Scarecrow soon devised the name The Artists (although he didn't really understand what they did that made them artists but who was he to argue when a bunch of lines on a piece of paper could be worth millions…) This pair he found were very easy to get along with admitted he had meet Sasori at base.

Initially it had started of rocky, which is a bit of an understatement as Deidara refused to go within 100 meters of him making the passage of information kind of a problem. This problem was eventually bypassed by Sasori when he grabbed the blonde by the ear (almost tearing it off) and dragged him to the confound man.

Much to Deidara's relief the Scarecrow of many faces absolute hatred of Iwagakure and anything Iwagakure related had simply disappeared. The two quickly became acquainted and finished their mission relatively quickly, the destruction of some drug den issued by a rival gang.

Scarecrow felt regret at how easy the mission had been as he sat by the dancing fire with his temporary companions, one adjusting the bolts on his mechanic puppets the other making small models before throwing them into the blazing flames resulting in a small pop.

In the city of Amegakure a forlorn figure stood in the down pour of rain his orange mask a juxtaposition to the bleach and dull surroundings of gray buildings and continuous rain clouds. He wasn't alone for long as a humanoid figure rose out of the ground, without even turning to it he answered its questions

"Keep Scarecrow rotating groups for now, and I have decided we will make out move in a few months time at the most opportune event the Kage summit."

* * *

Sorry comrades I've been trying to update the last couple days but have been getting errors...

But none the less hopefully this chapter is better then my last attempts, if not please tell me where I need to improve and what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
